Color filters are used for liquid crystal displays (LCDs), optical filters for cameras, and the like. Color filters may be manufactured by coating a fine region colored with three or more colors on a charge coupled device or a transparent substrate. This colored thin film can be manufactured using a pigment dispersion method, and the like.
A color photosensitive resin composition used for manufacturing a color filter by the pigment dispersion method generally includes a binder resin, a photopolymerizable monomer, a photopolymerization initiator, a pigment, a solvent, other additives, and the like. As for the colorant, a pigment dispersion is mostly used. For example, a red pigment dispersion obtained by mixing a red pigment and a yellow pigment can be used to realize red pixels of a color filter, and a green pigment dispersion obtained by mixing a green pigment and the yellow pigment can be used to realize green pixels of the color filter.
Recently, color filters have been produced through a continuous process capable of mass production. In addition, there is increased demand that color filters exhibit excellent color characteristics, heat resistance, and the like to meet high quality specifications. Accordingly, there is a need to enhance the colorant to improve luminance and contrast ratio characteristics.